Dannyville
by Digigumi
Summary: Daniel was transported to another earth; there he resuscitated a deceased clan.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, this is my first English fanfiction. I really really really need critics okay (especially how I write the story because it's in English), be objective no matter how harsh it may be. This is a Hunter x Hunter and Daniel X crossover (which I seriously don't know who's a fan of both stories). Three shot! Disclaimer: James Patterson & Yoshiro Togashi.

* * *

Dannyville

-Daniel's POV

I don't know where I am. Something feels different; this isn't normal. This isn't earth, but it looks like earth. Does it? The last thing I remembered I was chasing Number 404 from The List of Alien Outlaws, in Luxembourg, then I…? What happened? Ouch…my head hurts. I got on my feet and started to walk. The sun shone as if it was mocking me because I was alone. Somehow I couldn't call my _Drang _which is weird because I do it all the time without any trouble. Oh well. The longer I walked, the stranger I felt about this place. There wasn't a single person or alien. I stopped walking when I saw a sign with weird squiggly symbols. It must've said 'danger – beware'. Heck, as if I care about that danger sign which I don't even know if it is.

What is this place? These houses are burned to crisp! I closed my eyes and felt this strange place started to live.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Kurapika, should we come with you?"

"It's OK Gon, you don't have to." The Kurta smiled at his friends. "Look, I'll see you guys soon. It's just going to be a one trip to Lukso Province."

Leorio could see Kurapika's hidden sadness by looking through his eyes. He really didn't want to argue. Not today at least. "Gon, Killua, we should say goodbye to Kurapika now. The train's about to leave."

Killua sighed, "The old man's right Gon."

Kurapika waved as they parted. He entered the train as its doors closed slowly behind him.

_Lukso Province huh? More like the Kurta Clan Graveyard. _

It took six hours until the train finally arrived at Bessun Station. Kurapika got off and started to walk a long road. The sky was getting darker; he decided to stay at an inn before continuing his journey to Lukso Province tomorrow morning.

* * *

-Daniel's POV

It's been what? Half a day? At least now I definitely know I'm not at _my _earth. I'm going to call this place Dannyville because I'm too lazy to ask the name of this place! What's weird is these people talk in English…

Oooo

Morning came. Kurapika had already woken up and has prepared to leave.

He walked again, this time for hours. He didn't even bother taking a short break.

Finally, he arrived. In front of him was once his home before everything got destroyed in an unspeakable massacre. Kurapika knew if he took another step, he'll only feel emptiness remembering how…

* * *

-Daniel's POV

I wonder when will I'll go back to real earth?

* * *

Kurapika fell to his knees. His whole body was shaking violently. He couldn't believe what he's currently seeing. It was impossible yet a dream come true. Everything from the Kurta Clan in Lukso Province was restored. Not just everything, it was everyone. He saw familiar faces. Faces that he once saw dying. _Th-this can't be real. _Kurapika was really confused, his tears fell slowly that it tingled his cheeks.

A familiar voice came from behind him; a boy touched his left shoulder, "Hey Kurapika, long time no see!" he smiled to cheer Kurapika.

Kurapika turned around. His eyes were opened wide, that boy was Kurapika's childhood friend. Kurapika suddenly remembered watching his friend's death when he was 12 years old but he looked as old as he was. Kurapika tried to talk but words couldn't come out from his mouth.

"I-impossible…" Kurapika managed to say in a small voice.

The boy hugged him, "I've missed you, idiot."

Kurapika whispered heavily trying to hold back more tears from his eyes, "But you're dead."

"Yeah, it sucks for me." The Boy sighed.

Silence was only Kurapika's reaction, until he finally smiled and wiped his tears. He had an intuition that it was ok to accept what was happening, "I really don't know what's happening Gale, but I don't sense any negative or threatening aura from here. Everything feels like the way it used to be."

Gale helped Kurapika to stand. They started walking. Kurapika saw everything just as how he remembered the Kurta Clan once was. Although he noticed that everyone had aged just as he did. It was as if the massacre was nothing but a bad dream.

"What is this?"

Gale shrugged, "beats me. All I know is that everything you see is just our long lost life force. So I think we're part real but part dead."

Kurapika raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no, we're not zombies. Everyone here has their living memory and also their deaths. So we chose to do the things we usually did when we were alive because it wouldn't make much difference."

"I…think I understand." The true living Kurta felt his heart melt by simply looking around which made him cautious. _This is still impossible, _he reminded himself. "Gale, I want to go to my house."

"I knew you were going to say that. C'mon let's go!" Gale started to run.

"Hey wait!" Kurapika was no longer in despair. He would truly accept what's currently happening as long as nothing suspicious occurs. But wasn't everything suspicious?

Kurapika's house was something sweet. Every inch of his garden is planted with different kinds of flowers. He kneeled near one of the scarlet rose bushes and touched its big petals. He reminisced how his mother used to scowl him whenever he picked a flower.

"Kurapika, I hope you're not going to pick that poor flower?" A blonde and tall woman stood near the house's door and raised an eyebrow.

Tears really started to poor from Kurapika's eyes. He ran and hugged his mother.

"Kurapika, You're going to make my clothes wet with your tears! Stop sobbing, you're a 17 year old kid now." His mother hugged him back.

"I've missed you so much mother." He was still sobbing.

Kurapika's mother pats his head, "I've missed you too. We all do, Kurapika. Now stop crying." His mother wiped Kurapika's tears which didn't seem to stop flowing, she laughed at her son, "Aww… Kurapika, aren't you embarrassed if everyone sees you like this?"

Gale chuckled.

"Both of you get inside now. I've made muffins and they're better warm to eat. "

Every step inside his house was welcoming. His heart felt warm, the scent of his house didn't change nor did the cleanliness of every room. Everything in his house was always flawless. The three of them entered the kitchen. Gale sat in front of Kurapika while his mother took out freshly baked muffins from the oven.

His mother sat beside them, "Kurapika, I honestly never thought that I'd meet you here again. Why did you come back? Considering all the time you have, why did come back _now_?"

"Mother, does this mean if I didn't come here you wouldn't try to contact me?" Kurapika realized what a dumb question he just asked. Of course neither his mother nor any of his relatives and friends would contact him. If they did, Kurapika would think that it was some kind of sick joke.

"That's a stupid question considering you're a son of a genius family."

Kurapika's face turned slightly red.

"These muffins are delicious!"

"Thank you Gale!"

* * *

-Daniel's POV

Man, I'm hungry… can't do anything about it so guess I'm gonna beg for food in this Dannyville of mine. I must look like a starving zombie.

Oooo

"Well Kurapika, you didn't answer my question."

"Forgive me mother. I came back here because I was searching for some information before the…" His last word didn't seem right.

"Massacre." His mother and Gale exchanged looks.

"It's ok Kurapika, at least for us it is."

Kurapika snapped, "How could you say that?! They've destroyed the Kurta Clan and everything on Lukso Province! It's our home… they've burned everything." He clenched his fist and bit his lip.

"Kurapika, what has happened can never be undone. Have you been trying to get revenge for the past years?"

Kurapika turned silent; he could never lie to his mother.

His mother sighed and started to changed the conversation, "Have you visited your father's graveyard today?"

"I haven't mother." Kurapika had lost his father when he was 2 years old. His death was caused by an unknown sickness after he travelled from various regions. Ever since that day, Kurapika had been brought up by his mother and his grandfather. A crucial lesson was learned when he was a kid, it was; respect every woman. He never wanted to cause his mother any trouble which is the reason why Kurapika always seemed independent. "Mother where's grandfather?"

"Gale, have you seen him?"

"Um… I saw him before meeting with Kurapika, so I guess he'll be back soon."

"Kurapika, if your grandfather arrives, don't let him see you before I explain things. We don't want him to suffer a heart attack, now do we?"

Kurapika gave a faint smile.

* * *

An old man greeted Daniel. "Young boy, why are you clenching your stomach?"

"Urgh…I'm hungry Mr…"

"Please call me Mr. Quince." Quince looked at Daniel in astonishment.

"What's wrong Mr. Quince?" His stomach started to grumble.

"No, it's just, you remind me of my grandson if you had straight hair."

Daniel gave a smile.

"My apologies! You must be hungry. Come with me, my daughter is probably making afternoon snacks right now."

"Thank you sir."

Daniel followed the healthy looking old man. They arrived shortly after. Quince opened the door, "Rena, I'm back."

* * *

-Daniel's POV

I stepped inside Mr. Quince's house. He called out his daughter. I was shocked to see that she looked a lot like mother; they both seem to have the same age if my mother is still alive. My heart hurts more than my stomach. I miss everyone from earth.

* * *

"Father, there's something I have to explain-", Rena saw Daniel, "Hello and you might be?"

"He's Daniel, and probably the cause of all this."

"Hehe, sorry guys. I didn't mean to bring back this whole village."

"It's ok, Daniel. Everyone knows."

"Okaaay…"

"So what's the problem Rena?"

"It's Kurapika… he's here."

Daniel didn't understand what they were talking about. Then Kurapika stepped out of the kitchen with Gale.

"Oh no, you're alive aren't you?"

* * *

End of chapter 1.

Note: As we are in Dannyville; everyone doesn't wear Kurta clothes. But seriously, dannyville or lukso province; the Kurta people are not wearing their tribal clothes :P plus… They do have technology… really…

Oh how the tittle doesn't suit the story x_x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

-Daniel's POV

I never thought that a living person still had a connection to this village. I feel guilty for making him meet with his deceased friends and families. Because in the end; he'll be parting from them again.

_I'm so sorry._

* * *

"Yes."

Everything in the room seemed to freeze.

"I-I'm sorry." Daniel was nervous. The gravity of knowing what he'd just done felt overwhelming.

Kurapika walked towards Daniel who was facing the shining wooden floor. Daniel couldn't stand seeing his own face.

Kurapika gently touched Daniel's shoulder, "It's ok, really. You've must have done it accidently. I've known Nen users of that sort."

_Nen users? _

* * *

-Kurapika's POV

I feel so hurt. It's as if my own chain has entangled my body. How can I escape?

* * *

"Kurapika, could we talk in private?"

Rena gave a nod to the two boys.

"Sure, let's go outside."

* * *

It's was a bright sunny day while the wind felt refreshing. Kurapika and Daniel sat on a hill; from there they could see all of Lukso Province.

"First of all, I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Daniel."

"My name is Kurapika."

"Just Kurapika?"

"I do have a last name, but it died with my…"

Everything became stiff and awkward.

"I guess that's another thing we have in common."

"Is that so?"

Daniel also didn't have a last name anymore but he couldn't possibly tell Kurapika complicated things like aliens and relatives on another planet, instead he just said that his parents died when he was 3 years old by some beast.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Kurapika then started to tell Daniel about his clan's massacre.

_Poor Dannyville._ Daniel sighed, "look Kurapika, believing me or not is up to you. It's just that I'm from another world."

"Another world?" Kurapika could tell that Daniel isn't a person who's a capable on lying. "How did you get here?"

Daniel's mind suddenly flashed with images of him fighting alien outlaw number 404. He remembered everything. "I KNOW HOW TO GET BACK AND LEAVE THIS DANNYVILLE!" Daniel stood in excitement.

Kurapika shrugged, "Wait, Danny-what? Calm down, Daniel."

"Oops, sorry." He sat again.

"So how will you go back to your world?" it felt weird for Kurapika saying that because this was his first time encountering something otherworldly, or to be precise something _alien._ But Daniel looked human enough.

"It's an automatic thing, everything will go back to normal by midnight and I'll be safely transported back to earth."

"But this is earth."

"Oh, I meant my earth."

"Sure." Kurapika let out a long sigh, "that also means all of my friends and family will be gone too, doesn't it?"

_Yes. _"I'm sorry, Kurapika."

"Everyone here, do they have feelings?"

That was a question Daniel himself couldn't correctly answer, "I think they do, I've had loads of experience in this stuff." He thought about his _Drang_, parents, and unborn sister who all died in an alien attack.

"If everything will end by midnight, that means I still have about 11 hours. I guess that's enough."

"But Kurapika my powers will fade around one hour before I leave this place. It's to make everything stable before I do any cross dimension."

"It's still enough."

"Enough for what?"

"Enough to visit some of the people I know." Kurapika's voice really sounded hurt.

Daniel understood what he'd meant, "yeah." There was a moment of silence; Daniel could actually end everything right now. But he would never ask Kurapika that question.

He stood up, "I'd better go now."

Daniel "Ok. Hey, is there something I can help you with?"

Kurapika thought about it for a while. If Daniel helped, he would save more time.

"Actually there is. My objective on coming here is to retrieve some valuable information."

"But didn't you say that everything was burned during the fire, so if I never came wouldn't it be futile?"

"Not quite. As a child I remembered going to the library a couple of times and one of the floor boards looked a bit out of place, it was well camouflaged but I was able to see it. That's where I suppose they've hidden books which tell about certain Nen secrets. "

"And my job is to retrieve them for you, sounds easy."

"Can you read our alphabet?"

"Totally forgot about that. But I'm a fast learner!"

Kurapika took out a book from his bag. "We speak the same language, so here."

Daniel was taught how to read the different letters in less than 10 minutes. He then successfully read a whole paragraph without having any trouble.

"I'm impressed."

"Thanks." _Dude_ _I'm awesome!_

"Now I want you to search a book entitled, Scarlet Eyes: untold Generation of Nen. Or any other useful books about Nen and its connection with our clan's Scarlet Eyes."

"Um…Nen thingy again, OK."

They both parted separate ways.

* * *

Kurapika walked around Lukso Province. He reminisced about his childhood that it made him smile all of a sudden. Everyone turned as he walked; they give him a smile but also a look of compassion. Kurapika stopped at a bakery and opened its doors which gave a ringing bell sound.

"Hello." He looked around and saw no one, but he could smell the scent fresh bread.

"Ah, wait a moment please!"

Kurapika sat at one of the bakery's chair when suddenly he heard a crashing sound. He walked to the sound from where it came and sighed. "Really, you're still clumsy."

A girl with red hair was buried under kitchen appliances.

"I don't want to know how this could happen."

"KURAPIKA! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME?" cat-like expression made her face look like a kindergarten.

Kurapika remembered how she died among the collapsing buildings, "Hey Anita."

"There was news about you in town, so I wanted to make some bread for you which is…" She looked at the oven timer that has been set for too long, "…now burned. Forget about that."

"Has your baking skills improved?"

Anita rolled her eyes, "Kurapika, I somehow feel offended. You know I don't start fires anymore."

"Now about that," Kurapika sat on the floor beside her, "remember elementary school, how many fires did you start because of you're cooking?"

"Let's see, one… two… three… four… Hmm, ten I think. I've really lost count."

"Actually, you only did seven."

"What? Really? I remembered getting called ten times!"

"That's because on fourth grade-"

"Fourth grade was the biggest fire I've ever created, I'm actually a little proud!"

"Nope, you didn't start the fire. It was Gale and I."

"Whaaa… I got into a lot of trouble you know! No wonder I don't remember how it happened."

"You never remember things Anita." Kurapika teased her.

"That's mean!"

"No hard feelings right?"

"Really Kurapika, we're 17 years old now!" she looked at Kurapika's smiling expression, "but you must've felt guilty as a child." Anita smiled back.

"Yes, as a kid I did. Anita, you understand that everything will be gone right?"

"Of course we do! We all do! Everyone of use are only memory fragments that has formed physically." Her smile didn't seem to fade nor did it show any sadness. "You know, you should get going. Meet everyone else! Don't just stay here!"

"Sure." Kurapika smiled and stood, "bye Anita." He didn't add 'see you soon' as he usually did to all of his friends.

"Wait, Kurapika!"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you keep your promise?!"

"What promise?" Kurapika saw Anita's face that turned suddenly red, "Oh, that promise. Of course I kept it, I always keep promises. Unless…you actually wanted me to tell Gale about you're crush on him?"

"Oh so now you've just figured it out!" Anita sighed, "You really don't understand girls do you!" she was sticking her tongue at him.

Kurapika shrugged, "Fine, I'll tell him now. And if you're curious which girl she liked, that's something I can't answer because we were all still kids."

"Yeah. But tell him like, now OK!"

"Sure."

_Funny how it seems that age doesn't affect Anita's childish personality._ Kurapika was only playing dumb at Anita; he needed to make sure that she wanted him to break her he was still a child, it was something he didn't want to do because Gale felt the same way like she did. _Ridiculous,_ Kurapika told himself.

* * *

-Daniel's POV

Ok, I'm in Dannyville main library. Wow this place is huge, but there's little people in here; less than ten people I think.

An old lady was the librarian. Her small fragile body didn't seem to go with her fierce eyes and sharp eyebrows. She reminded me of the old lady in England who turned to…urgh…slimy…creature which almost killed my whole _Drang_!

"Um, excuse me. Can I-"

"Knowledge of Nen is what you're searching for." She raised an eyebrow and looked at me full of disdain.

"Um y-yes." This grandma is intimidating.

"Information as important as that cannot be given to foreigners."

"I understand, but it's for Kurapika." Her fierce expression suddenly turned warm, she started to smile.

"So it's true, he's here."

"Yeah." I wish I had that effect on people.

"Come with me boy."

I followed her turning left, right, left, left, left, right, and then left again. No, we're not going in circles because I excluded saying straight.

"Boy, what do you know of Kurapika?"

"Not much ma'am." I don't even know what Nen is.

"Have you apologized to him?"She didn't face me while she talked. Everyone seemed to know that I was the cause of this. Word spreads like a hurricane here.

"I have."

"Good. Kurapika doesn't deserve being hurt. He's a good kid who loves to visit me even if his friends usually played outside."

I can imagine Kurapika being a cute little bookworm who would come to this library and give her a smile as he walked all across this place. He would probably spend hours just to read.

"He never lost a single book nor borrowed it till it was overdue." She added.

The old woman touched what seemed to be an odd looking floorboard with her fingers. She gently slides them horizontally then it opened like it was a door. That was awesome.

"You seem surprised boy; do you not see that this is only simple usage of Nen?"

"Um… yeah Nen, I knew that." But of course I didn't. We both went down through a small staircase. Inside was a cramped room with antique looking books that didn't seem to age.

"I don't know how this place looked like after the fire so it's a good thing that you're actually here Daniel."

But wouldn't it be better if I never did?

She explained to me how her physical condition maintained every book condition using Nen; if she dies, the book will age as it supposed to be. "I suggest you write what's important instead of taking these books, who knows what their physical condition has become." The old woman sighed, "Do you have any pen and paper?"

It's my turn to show off! "I do." Just as I wanted, I was holding a stack of paper and pen.

"If you've just created them, wouldn't it seize to exist by the time you leave?"

Damn, she's right. "So what should I do?" This is my karma for showing off probably.

"I don't know any other way than buying. There is a neighborhood village that sells paper."

"I can go there." It's a must.

"Leave now boy or you will run out of time."

We went upstairs and she gave me directions. But she didn't give me any money. That sucks.

* * *

"Hey Gale"

"Hey living guy."

He told Gale about his visit to Anita's family bakery.

"We're guys, and that was wired." Gale raised an eyebrow and smiled, "What should I do now?"

"Visit her of course."

"As long as you go with me…?"

"Then she'll call me an idiot again."

"Right."

They both parted.

* * *

-Daniel's POV

The time is 3p.m. I don't have a watch but I can feel it! Long journey as it turns out, but I've been running from half an hour ago non-stop; with my super speed of course. I finally arrived at a village called Misanto which is really crowded.

I asked a middle aged man where they sell paper here. He pointed right. I left him running and forgot to say thank you.

I had no money of course. "Excuse me miss, I'm foreign here and I have lots of different kind of money from other places. Could I see which ones are used in this place?" I asked a young woman with my charms. Yeah Daniel!

She showed me some of her coins and different amounts of money, "Here," She explained every nominal. I didn't want to look like a beggar or someone who's trying to steal her money; so I instantly made perfect copies and showed it to her. That was easy.

This was the first time I bought something with fake money. Sorry sales dude, at least a huge stack of paper and lots of pens didn't cost much. Actually, it did. But I suggest you'd better spend it before midnight.

I ran back to Dannyville.

* * *

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Kurapika visited his old elementary school where he was allowed to enter by getting permission from the school gatekeeper. Of course nobody was at school on Sunday. He went to his former class and looked for his old paper work, _was my writing that horrible? _Kurapika smiled, _at least all the answer is correct._ _If Lukso Province still existed, I should've been in high school right now._ But even if he did, Kurapika's knowledge would already surpass any normal high school teacher; he never needed school to gain knowledge.

There was a school rabbit which he received the honor on naming it because of his achievement being the highest student to score overall tests. "How are you doing Atlist?" Kurapika pated the female rabbit and fed it some carrots.

It was starting to get dark, everything felt so fast today. He should go home and have dinner like he would if the massacre never happened. On the way home he made a couple of short visits to his friends.

* * *

Daniel was gasping for breath when he arrived back in the library.

"That was fast." The old librarian led Daniel to the Nen section again, "Which book are you going to copy?"

"Every book; It's the least I can do to say sorry."

The librarian didn't seem to look surprised. "Boy, I'll be leaving soon to have dinner. This maybe the last time we'll ever meet."

_How come everyone seems to know what's happening so fast?_ Daniel smiled at her, "It was nice meeting you ma'am."

"I shouldn't call you boy, what's your name child?"

"It's Daniel." His smile grew wider.

"Daniel is such a unique and lovely name. My name is Murtha." For the first time, the old librarian Murtha smiled at him.

Daniel was left turning every book alone.

-Daniel's POV

Thank God I'm an alien who can read super fast, not to mention my perfectly neat fifty words per second handwriting and photographic memory. Yes, I literally mean fifty words per seconds.

After a couple of books I've read and copied about Nen, I seem to understand what it is. I should try it sometime; it looks fun.

* * *

The stars shone brightly on the pitch black sky with a soothing light from the full moon. It was already seven past forty five minutes when he arrived home.

"Mother, Grandfather, I'm home-" Kurapika was inside the house when nobody was there. He saw a handwritten note from her mother.

_Dearest Kurapika,_

_Dinner tonight will be held at your favorite restaurant.  
Be there at 8p.m. sharp. _

_Regards,  
__Your strict Mother._

He smiled reading her note. She always did jokes in a manner of formality. Kurapika left the house and headed to his favorite childhood restaurant. He already learned Nen and could feel everyone's aura that he knew inside the restaurant. It was clearly a surprise dinner; something he doesn't want to spoil by already knowing it. Kurapika opened the door which made a sounding creek.

"SURPRISE!" everyone in the room shouted at the same time; his family, his friends, and every employee in that restaurant. The room felt very crowded considering it was such a big one with many widows, but he recognized all of their faces.

Kurapika couldn't help but smile, "I get a surprise when it's not even my birthday?" His expression was something purely innocent.

"Sit, Kurapika!" Gale pushed him to sit on one of the chairs; from there he could see everyone.

Kurapika tried to say something, "Everyone I don't-"

Rena stopped his words, "Silence dearest Kurapika!" She stood and gave an announcement. "My friends and family, today we shall celebrate Kurapika's return."

_But everyone will leave. _

"Although there will soon be words of farewell, we will never truly leave him. With the Scarlet Eyes and our temporarily beating hearts, let us pray that tomorrow will be better than today."

Kurapika thought how her mother's words were like puzzles that never really made any sense.

"And now, let's have a happy face so we won't grow wrinkles like my son."

_I don't frown that much. Wait, do I? _Kurapika touched his forehead while others laughed. Even Murtha the old librarian who had real wrinkles did.

"Tonight, dinner will be served with no expenses what so ever!"

_Um,_ _did mother just talk Leorio?_

"Eat as much as we all want because we won't get fat. Except you Kurapika, who's still _alive_."

Sound of joyful laughter and clapping hands filled the room as Rena sat back on her chair.

As time passed, Kurapika and everyone else shared endless stories. Apparently any story involving Leorio seemed to be the funniest ones. He met with his fellow schoolmates and also joked about their childhood memories.

"Hey, did you know Kurapika once copied a couple of answers for a quiz in 5th grade?" said Gale.

"Huh? Never thought Kurapika was also a sly one. He would mutter things how cheating is stupid and unjust, this is somewhat ironic!" answered one of his friends who was wearing glasses.

Kurapika remembered that boy with glasses was someone who had the closest grades to him; he always looked envious whenever Kurapika got the highest grade. "It was only that one test! I swear!"

"Hmm… was it really Kurapika?"

"Y-yes."

"You look doubtful."

"Urgh…just don't tell my mother OK."

Kurapika overheard his mother's conversation with another woman.

"If I were still alive, Kurapika would be married when he turns 18! I really want many grandchildren, maybe 5 or 6."

The woman who was talking to his mother nodded a couple of times in agreement.

He felt goose bumps and paid attention elsewhere.

* * *

-Daniel's POV

Yes! I've copied everything!

Oooo

It was one of the most enjoyable moments in his life. He wanted this feeling to be eternal.

But Kurapika knew it was impossible; because he saw the time on the antique clock at the corner of the room.

"Kurapika, it's time for us to leave isn't it?" Rena was smiling at her one and only son.

He just gave a slow nod to his mother but didn't face her. She hugged Kurapika.

"If you cry, I'll start to cry. So don't cry OK. I'll always love you."

"Yes mother." But Kurapika couldn't help it; tears began to flow from his eyes again.

Everyone in the room slowly turned silent; they all gave him a warm smile as everything began to fade.

"Don't worry Kurapika you have new friends now." Anita was smiling as she held Gale's hand.

Gale gave him a small smile, "Goodbye Kurapika and please stop pursuing vengeance, it's pathetic."

Quince nodded, "Yes, he's right my grandchild."

Rena silently whispered to him, _"Farewell Kurapika, remember that_ _we will always be with you."_

"I know mother." Everything disappeared as he wiped his tears. All the lights were dead and the buildings turned as it was after the massacre. Kurapika was lead by the moonlight as he walked outside.

* * *

-Daniel's POV

It seems that Dannyville has now turned into a ghost town like before. I could feel nothing here anymore. Looking at all the lifeless and damaged building feels sad but somehow different from the first time I arrived; like a burden has been lifted.

* * *

"Hey." Daniel was standing behind Kurapika. He was holding a stack of neatly organized paper.

"Did you know that this was the spot where I first saw all the dead bodies?"

"How did you survive?"

"I wasn't here that time." Kurapika turned to Daniel and gave him a smile. "Daniel, thank you for everything. You never did have to apologize."

"I-I…" Daniel didn't know what to say other than to give him the papers, "um, here it is Kurapika."

"Thank you again." Kurapika stored the heavy papers inside his bag which almost couldn't fit.

They walked together for the rest of the hour. The dead Lukso Province seemed to look beautiful at night. It was so peaceful.

"Kurapika, it's time for me to go back to my earth." Daniel's body seemed to fade.

"Goodbye Daniel."

They shook hands. Daniel was now gone.

* * *

Kurapika visited his father's cemetery and placed fresh flowers. He left Lukso Province that night and got on the earliest train. He started to read everything that Daniel wrote.

"I'm sorry everyone, I just can't let go of my vengeance yet."

* * *

"Hey man, where have you been the yesterday?" Willy was sipping lemon tea while he watched TV on the couch. They were in a rented apartment.

"I went to another dimension." Daniel sighed.

Dana looked worried because of Daniel's tired face, "Have you slept?"

"No, and I haven't even eaten anything."

"Here!" Emma tossed him an apple.

"No, Daniel should eat something real." Joe tossed him a burrito.

Daniel sat on the floor and started to eat. "This is the best burrito I've ever tasted!" His energy was back.

Dana sat beside him, "so, are you going to tell us what happened?"

"Remember when I fought alien 404…" He explained his story from the beginning till the end.

Willy placed his glass on the coffee table, "Wow man!"

"That's so sad, poor Kurapika." Emma had a look of compassion in her eyes.

"I actually learned something in that world you know." Daniel looked excited, "I learned a thing called Nen!"

"Nen? What's Nen?" Joe asked Daniel while his mouth was full of nachos.

"I never tried it but…" Daniel's body was suddenly covered with thin smoke, "I think this is something called an aura."

"Wow!" His whole _Drang_ said in surprise at the same time.

Little does Daniel know, his Nen abilities could surpass Gon and Killua's in a short period of time; but that's another story.

_The End_

* * *

Me: Oh Danny, why didn't you use time travel?  
Daniel: Because a person's death is something that can't be changed.  
Me: riiight…

thank you for reading, critics are highly welcomed!


End file.
